survivorfansficfandomcom-20200215-history
Define Survivor
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Croatia Previously On Survivor... *To make your readers catch up what happened during the previous episode. This part should only appear starting in your second episode. Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 The camera cuts over the beautiful forests of the European country of Croatia. The viewers see a helicopter racing through the azure blue skies, inside is Jeff Probst. The camera then dips down and sees two speedboats zooming through the bright blue oceans. Inside the speedboats are eight castaways all looking at each other, some speculating each others abilities. The speedboats pull up on the golden sandy shores and the castaways make their way to Probst, who is standing in the centre of a black mat. Probst announces that the 16 castaways will be split into two tribes of 8. One will be Tajna and the other Vjeran. Probst says that the twist for this season is that the tribes will be divided on if you've watched the TV show or not. The people who do watch Survivor go on the Tajna tribe and the people who don't watch Survivor go on Vjeran tribe. The camera cuts to the Vjeran tribe who have just arrived at their beach. J.J: Wow there's literally nothing. Angelina: I know there's not much is there. Adam can be seen muttering under his breath. Thomas: (looking around) Okay I think we should start a fire then I guess. Narcissus: Sounds like a plan. If everyone's okay with it I would like to lead the tribe. I really think I can delegate well so I'll direct the tribe if no-one else wants to. Everyone: Sure. Narcissus: Okay then so we need about three people chopping down trees, 3 people constructing the shelter and two people weaving palm fronds. Sound like a plan? Everyone: Yes! But in actual fact J.J is a bit dismayed at Narcissus' plan. As the Vjeran tribe start to get to work the camera cuts to the Tajna tribe and they are just offloading their stuff onto the ground. Immediately all of the tribe mates start talking to one another and some hit it off and some really don't. The tribe already knows what to do and goes along and does the jobs they think they need to do. Eventually Edward follows Wesley into the forest who is going to collect wood. Edward: Hey, Wesley right? Wesley: Yeah who's there? Edward: (chuckles) Me I'm Edward nice to meet you. Wesley: Hi. Edward: So are you excited to be here? Wesley: Yeah duh if I wasn't excited why would I be here? Edward: Just making conversation. Anyway you know what I think would work me and you (points to Wesley and himself). Wesley: Sure whatever now leave me alone while I get some wood. Wesley returns to the camp and starts arranging the sticks. Meanwhile Loren and Miley are sunbathing on the beach. Miley: Oh my god isn't this awesome! We're on Survivor! Loren: Yeah I know but I don't think sunbathing is the right thing to do this early in the game. Miley: I suppose you're right let's head back to camp. Unbeknownst to the two young ladies, Evan has a glum look on his face. The camera switches back to Vjeran. Just before the tribes go to bed, Cordella and Dana go and check tree mail. Cordella: (Reading tree mail) Once the sun rises you better be ready, hanging on is a certain necessity but it's not that easy, you will see the challenges begin now head out to sea! Dana: Interesting. Day #2 REWARD CHALLENGE Probst: Come on in guys! Everyone ready for your first reward challenge? For today's challenge tribe members will hang on to a pole. Everyone will do this apart from two of your tribe mates who will have to through various distractions and items at the opposing tribes members. Last tribe to have a person left holding on wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for? Everyone: Yes! Probst: (Smiling) You will win flint and as neither tribe has fire this will be the reward for whichever tribe wins. I'll give you a minute to strategise and then we'll get started. Survivor's ready? GO! Gwen and Narcissus start throwing balls and jugs of water on the Tajna tribe mates while Edward and Wesley throw jugs of water at Vjeran. After about two hours into the challenge all of Tajna's competitors have dropped and Vjeran win reward. The Vjeran tribe up and down with glee while Tajna hang their head solemnly in disappointment The Tajna is seen returning to camp with glee painted on their faces. Narcissus: Way to go tribe nice win today hopefully we can replicate that with our next challenge attempt. Gwen: Yey Tajna. Cordella: (nudges J.J) Seriously? J.J brings Cordella, Angelina, Thomas and Dana over. J.J Lets face it guys we're carrying this tribe and frankly Narcissus is annoying the out of me. Cordella: I agree he's a pain in the butt J.J: So I suggest us five create a majority and vote Narcissus out. Thomas: As much as y'all want Narcissus out he's better than Gwen at challenges. J.J Okay, Gwen if we lose? The five agree then split up and do their chores Gwen, Narcissus and Adam notice that they're gone and decide to stick together. The camera cuts to a frustrated Vjeran tribe. Jackson is seen fuming and joins Loren and Miley in the shelter. Miley: Hey (Bats eyelashes) Jackson: Hi Miley whattup in da hood? Miley: Not much (giggles) Loren: Guys can you not. I'm trying not to puke right now. Jackson: What? Loren:(shrugs) As Loren sits in the shelter trying to ignore the flirting Jackson and Miley eventually force her out of the shelter. Evan approaches Wesley and Edward who are trying to start a fire, eventually Wesley gets a spark but it's not enough. Wesley: Dammit! Evan: Here, let me try. Evan rubs the sticks and eventually gets fire. Evan: Woo-Hoo! Loren: What's all the fuss about? Evan: We got fire! Loren: Oh my god yes! Edward then drags Evan and Jackson over to the water well. Edward: Guys I was thinking why not have an all guys alliance we can dominate this game! Evan: Sounds like a plan but four isn't the majority, five is. Edward: I believe Sharon and Melanie are against Miley and Loren so we can take Miley and Loren out then Sharon and Melanie. Us four are left as final four. Jackson: Okay cool. Unbeknownst to the four Melanie and Sharon are eavesdropping after going to fetch some water. Melanie approaches Miley and Loren. Melanie: Hi girls. Loren: Hey Mel what's up? Melanie: Me and Sharon just heard the boys talking about an all guy's alliance! Miley: What? Melanie: Yeah I know so we four have to stick together. Four meaning me, you two and Sharon. Loren: Okay sounds good but it isn't majority. Miley: I've got into Jackson's head I'm sure I can turn him! Day #3 IMMUNITY CHALLENGE Probst: Come on in guys! Today you will be playing for immunity, winner gets it and loser has a date with me at Tribal Council. In today's challenge you will race to complete against the other tribe in a slide puzzle. But there are 3 options, the easier slide puzzle will have puzzle pieces that have extra hard knots. The hardest puzzle has easy knots and then there is a average puzzle which has medium-hard knots. And we're off J.J and Thomas choose the easiest puzzle and are untangling the knots. Miley and Jackson have gone for the medium puzzle for Tajna. Both tribes working hard and Tajna have the knots undone they pass it on to the puzzle solvers. Tajna making progress and Vjeran still on those knots. Tajna have nearly finished, Thomas undoes the bag and passes it on but it's too late and Tajna win immunity! Well done Tajna here ya go no Tribal Council for you tonight, afraid I can't say the same for you Vjeran. I will see you at Tribal where eight will become seven. VJERAN Adam: Well that was a blowout. Cordella: Yep. Adam, Narcissus and Gwen meet up. Gwen: Well we're pretty much sitting ducks now aren't we? Narcissus: Don't be so negative, we still have a chance. Gwen: Do we? I don't mean to shatter your optimism but they are the majority we are the minority. Narcissus: (sighs) I wish things had worked out differently. J.J goes around his alliance confirming that the vote should be Gwen. Everyone agrees but Cordella is still on edge. Tribal Council Probst: Come on in guys. Grab a torch and dip it in the flame to get fire, because in this game fire represents your life and when your life is gone so are you. So, Angelina what were the first few days like for you? Angelina: Shocking, Jeff. I don't think any of us were prepared for the drastic change of civilisation we'd had to be accustomed to for 39 days. Adam rolls his eyes. Probst: Adam I saw that, things not going smoothly at camp? Adam: No everyone gets along well but it frustrates me when people go on about how they never expected it to be this desolate. Like you signed up for this you should at least know the basics. Probst: Gwen, any lines been drawn? Gwen: Yes Jeff their is the majority of the "Young people" and then me and Adam and Narcissus sitting like sitting ducks. Probst: So Narcissus what is your pitch to the younger members? Narcissus: Go with your gut if your gut tells you to do something do it, don't doubt it. Probst: And with those words of wisdom it's time to vote, Gwen you're up. Gwen goes up to the voting booth and writes J-J J.J goes up to vote and writes G-W-E-N Cordella goes up. Cordella sits back in her seat and looks around. Probst: I'll get the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First Vote... J.J 1 Vote J.J Second Vote... J.J 2 Votes J.J Third Vote... J.J 3 Votes J.J Fourth Vote... Gwen 3 Votes J.J, 1 Vote Gwen Fifth Vote... Gwen 3 Votes J.J, 2 Votes Gwen Sixth Vote... Gwen 3 Votes Gwen, 3 Votes J.J Seventh Vote... Gwen 4 Votes Gwen, 3 Votes J.J Eighth and final vote... J.J We have a tie. J.J looks around shocked, even Gwen is shocked at the turn of events. Probst: This is how it'll work Gwen and J.J won't vote, the rest of you will. Remember you can only vote for either Gwen or J.J Narcissus writes J-J Thomas walks up and puts down G-W-E-N Probst: I'll read the votes. First Vote... Gwen 1 Vote Gwen Second Vote... J.J 1 Vote J.J, 1 Vote Gwen Third Vote... J.J 2 Votes J.J, 1 Vote Gwen Fourth Vote... J.J 3 Votes J.J, 1 Vote Gwen Fifth Vote... 1st person voted out of Survivor: Croatia... J.J J.J gets up and accusingly looks at his alliance, Dana mouths a sorry and J.J shakes his head. Probst: J.J the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch* it's time for you to go. J.J: Go win a million traitors * Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.